Omnipotence
Summary Omnipotence '''or also known as Unlimited Power is the ability to do anything you want without limitation imposed on the being. Omnipotent entities are described as being supreme and or absolute in power with no equals However like in Theology Omnipotence is omnipotence to prove (Scroll down for various explanations as to why) What Is Omnipotence & It's Origin Omnipotence mainly originated from Monotheistic religions such as The Bible and The Quran and is usually a main attriubte asssiocated with the entity named God (Along with defining characteristics such as Omnipresence and Omniscience) Since it's creation there have been various paradoxes developed from this attribute as well as logical inconsistencies developed from both Philosophy and Metaphysics which led many to come to the conclusion that i's impossible. On the contrary there have been arguments made to defend Omnipotence as logical The Paradoxes That Stem From Omnipotence '''1.Creation Paradox Now this is the most famous of Paradoxes which states that if God is Omniptoence then can he create a rock so heavy even he can't lift which the answer would be logically no. God by definition should be able to complete the sequence of lifting the rock with his power which logically isn't power as that would contradict him being able to do anything without limitation and on the contratry him lifting the rock itself still serves as a contradict as he can lift the rock when he was supposed to make a rock even he can't lift One can refute that''' "God makes a rock too heavy for him at the present moment, but gives himself the power to carry said rock after it was created" or "God can't do both at the same time"' '''But still that serves as a contradiction as that still implies he can't lift the rock at that given moment which is a logical limitation ' '2.Liar's Paradox ' This paradox states that if God is Omnipotent then why can't he lie This serves as a contradiction as yes he can lie but be can't tell the truth at the same time and vice verse. Trying to apply an answer would be logically impossible as you can't tell a lie and tell the truth at the same time rendering God's statements and power meaningless along with placing a logical limitation on God's unlimited power Another example of the "Liar's Paradox" is let's say God eats a cookie. Well it's still a logical limitation as he can't also not eat that cookie at the same time which as stated above is a limitation which shouldn't be logically possible if one has unlimited power '3.Omnipotence Within Bounds ' Now this isn't a official paradox persay but it's one that certainly exists. Now applying Higher Dimensions to this one if God has unlimited power then it would apply to a single degree of infinity (Or Spatial Dimension) as according to String Theory one dimension's infinity is greater than lower one so God having unlimited power is just applicable for that Spatial Dimension and logically would be absolutely nothing to a higher degree of infinity One can make the refute that "Omnipotence is beyond logic which means things like God being able to lift a rock even he can't lift wouldn't be comprehensible to our limited understanding". Which in entiretly wrong given that any entity who transcends our laws within the 3rd Dimension would be omnipotence going off this logic as again according to String Theory even 4th Dimensional Entites can preform such a feat as "lifting a rock even they can't lift" which is beyond OUR form of logic but still within 4th Dimensional ''bounds of logic '4. A Being of Equal Power ''' Finally we finish off with another common paradox. Which states that if God is Omnipotent then can he create an entity of logical power in which case the answer is no. An entity of Limitless power logically can't have another entity of limitless power as that would imply said entity has an equal which is another logical limitation to an Omnipotent entity Conclusions Despite many explanations and philosophical explanations given there isn't anything that can truly prove omnipotence as it's a logical paradox that contradicts itself logically and for this reason we don't use such terms like that on our wikia as it's logically impossible to prove in fiction Category:Powers & Abilities Category:Important Pages